


High

by hades_bitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Brat Sub Iruka, Dom Tenzou, Improper Use of Mokuton, Iruka is sassy, Iruka you size queen, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Ninja, Or I guess gay, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, SSC, Sex Swing, Shameless Smut, Suspension, Tenzou has a big dick and you can't tell me any different, Tenzou sets him straight, Theres a tree pun I'm sure, come marking i guess, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch
Summary: Iruka wants to swing, and Tenzou wonders why they didn't do this sooner.
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950367
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	High

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, I'm catching up I swear, life keeps kicking me in my spleen >.<
> 
> Day 9~ Suspension  
> Playlist~ [Kinktober 2020](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7spBK7sNVi4EAawXKNCpY4)  
> Enjoy~

Why didn’t they try this sooner?

Iruka likes it when Tenzou pulls at his hair, when he leaves bite marks on his neck, when he leaves finger-shaped bruises on his hips that only they know about. Iruka likes to be spanked, and obviously, he likes to be bound, because he brought up this idea multiple times, practically  _ begging  _ for it.

And he is ridiculously, breathtakingly beautiful. Wood-like vines force his back into a tight arch with his knees wide apart, Iruka’s ankles, tied tightly around his thighs, heels pressed into his plump ass. The vines taken from the wooden beams in their bedroom ceiling. Iruka is still in the air, held perfectly in place right at Tenzou’s crotch level. 

A lucky coincidence that that happened.

Tenzou moves some more chakra through the vines, strengthening them, and his hand idly skims up Iruka’s thigh, thinking of how the wooden tendrils almost melt into Iruka’s mocha skin.

He squeezes his ass, and drinks in Iruka’s moan. Running his fingers across Iruka’s spine, just to make him squirm. Iruka makes a kneeing noise, tensing making the binds creak.  The only thing Iruka can move is his hands—clenched so tightly into fists that the muscles in his forearms and biceps bulge from the tension—and his toes, now curl and flexing.

Iruka whines in frustration and hisses, looking up at him, “You know the point of tying me up like this is supposed to be to swing me back and forth onto your cock, right?” His face flushes at his own words, and it goes straight to the bulge in Tenzou’s pants.

Iruka and his dirty mouth.

Tenzou has more control than him, countering, “I thought the point was to leave up there, pretty and helpless. I can leave and go train with Kakashi right now, and I guarantee that you couldn’t get out.” Iruka’s eyes go wide at that thought, but Tenzou wouldn’t really do that. How could he leave such a lovely Iruka, tressed up like this, alone and wanting? His skin is already flushed, and if he had the time, he would spend hours lavishing, running his tongue over Iruka’s skin.

He sticks with petting Iruka’s firm chest, rubbing over pert nipples, Iruka bites his lips, suppressing moans. He licks at them, which leaves them looking  _ quite _ kissable. Tenzou caresses his cheek and Iruka turns his head to kiss at his palm. Even fully clothed, the sight of Iruka’s naked, bound body, does a number on Tenzou.

He doesn’t bother to strip, doesn’t take off any of the rest of his uniform, just opens his fly and pulls his heavy cock out of his underwear, delighting in Iruka’s instant moan. Iruka has professed his adoration for Tenzou’s shape and size on more than one occasion, and the lust on his face is undeniable. 

Tenzou pushes back against Iruka’s shoulder, swinging him back a bit. When Iruka swings back, he laps at one of his balls, before he is sent back, Tenzou grabs his hair, stopping him and lifts his head up,

“Are you hungry?” Tenzou teases, earning a glare from Iruka.

It is a lovely, familiar sight for Tenzou, as Iruka spends half his nights with his cock in his face. Iruka glares at him, but licks at his balls and sucks them in. One at a time, he rolls them on his tongue and sucks at the haired skin, breathing in Tenzou’s musk and groans around his mouthful, the vibrations are delicious, as Tenzou bucks against his face and growls. He knows how fucking amazing Iruka is in bed, and is never quite prepared, for the real experience of having Umino Iruka mouthing eagerly at his cock.

Tenzou pulls him off, using his hair to push him back on the make-up swing. “Open wide now.” He says like Iruka isn’t already doing it; tongue lolled out, lips glistening and wet, and he holds his cock up to Iruka’s tongue, pressing his tip into it. He runs the head along the circle of Iruka’s mouth, getting lined up and ready.

Tenzou lets go of his hair and Iruka’s momentum is used against him, as he deep throats his cock. He’s taken Tenzou’s cock too many times to not be an expert at it, to not be able to take his impressive girth down his throat. Even with his cock fully hard, Iruka manages to loosen his jaw enough to take it.

Tenzou holds him there, as Iruka hollows out his cheeks, sucking like he was born for it, moaning around him. He grabs his hair again pulling him off, and Iruka moans as his now red lips slide up his cock, making sweet wet noises, and Tenzou tries his best to not thrust forward. 

That’s what the swing is for.

He lets go and Iruka slides back to the base of his cock again. Tenzou repeats this, letting Iruka swing back and forth, Iruka whimpers as he is stuffed full of his cock. Tenzou places a hand on his hip and squeezes, his nails biting into his skin, trying to restrain himself to move along with Iruka. He slides his other hand through Iruka’s hair, ready to pull him off to start the cycle again. Iruka’s moans fill the room and Tenzou watches as his dick moves in and out of his mouth. It proves too much for him as he has to look away before he cums too fast. But the thought of Iruka choking on his cum is too much.

His control is broken as he finally thrusts forward, slamming his hips into Iruka’s face as he swings back and this time Iruka does choke. Tenzou doesn't stop as he pulls Iruka back to fuck his face, the vines doing most of the work. Iruka gets no rest as Tenzou holds his head; he continues to gag. Tenzou ruts into his face like an animal and Iruka can’t do anything but take it. Iruka makes desperate noises and moans—Tenzou’s own growl overpowers them— and the sound of slapping skin overtakes everything. All there is his cock in Iruka’s mouth, and Iruka’s body trembling under his hands.

Tenzou pushes Iruka off him when he cums. White flashes over his eyes as he spurts his release into Iruka's open mouth. As he swings back, a white strand of cum sticks to Iruka’s tongue. When Iruka swings forward again, he gets another splash across his face and cheeks. He slowly swings as Tenzou milks himself, covering Iruka in his seed.

Iruka limply swings back and forth when Tenzou is done. Tenzou takes a step back and just watches, still coming down from his high of face fucking the kinkiest, but handsome man in the land of fire.

Not one to leave his partners without pleasure, Tenzou stops the swing to stand back in front of Iruka. A weak twitch thrums through his spent dick looking at how debauched Iruka looks. Said man looks at him, and laps at the cum he can reach. Tenzou blushes madly, because  _ gods, that was hot. _

Iruka’s chuckle at his response dies in his throat when Tenzou grips his still hard dick, the pad of his thumb rubbing against the nerves beneath the head of his dick, and Iruka’s body is crying,  _ yes, yes, please!  _ Iruka shivers in his bindings, eyes rolling up into his head when Tenzou’s finger circles the base of Iruka’s cock.

“Tenzou,  _ please,”  _ Iruka whines, and the pure sex in his voice makes Tenzou's hand go faster until Iruka also cums, his release mixing in with his. 

Tenzou holds Iruka, as he lets the vines retreat back to their place in the ceiling. He pets Iruka's cheeks, rewarding him for a job well done, and Iruka croons, nuzzling into his hands, as he carries him to the washroom to clean them off.

“Told you it would be fun,” Iruka mumbles as he gets washed off and massaged. “Can we try it again soon?” Eagerness drips from his mouth. Tenzou so badly wants to try again too, wants to see how Iruka would look bouncing off his cock, and resists the urge to set it up again for round two.

“Sure thing.”

He’ll have to let Iruka suggest new things for them to try more often.

**Author's Note:**

> This got carried away from my original plans, but I think that's because I love writing Tenzou. He deserves more.  
> I think I love Tenzou more than Iruka, but don't tell anybody >.>  
> Please leave some love!  
> Til next time~


End file.
